Akai Ito (赤い糸)
by Madeline Axelle
Summary: When the concept of red string of fate isn't as straightforward as it's supposed to be, untangling it will be their greatest challenge yet. (A Soma/Erina one-shot)


**A/N** : _So this one is just like a mammoth, fast-paced one-shot that hopefully captured sorina's whirlwinding relationship throughout the years from the moment they met until they grow up through the change of times to beautiful sunshines they are xD The concept of this fic is highly inspired by my favorite fic, perhaps in the entire fanfiction world titled Anchor Me Back Down by daisyjohnson (which you definitely should check out in the Digimon fandom!)._

 _So yeah, I really hope you guys like this concept and I hope I do this concept a justice! Please take some time to review this fic (whether you like it or have some constructive criticism) since I'd really like to cater to everyone's need, if possible xD because feedbacks are always good for me to grow :)_

 _And speaking of as always, s/o to the talented homegirl MartengaPop for staying as a loyal friend and beta that's been my rock on completing this one. Love u always, sis ❤_

 _Sorry for the long a/n! Happy reading xx_

* * *

I.

The first time she sees him is not actually during the entrance exam, it's when she takes a glance from the 5th floor window and seeing Tōtsuki's front yard packed with hopeful applicants.

She sees him- an inferiorly dressed redhead running his mouth irritatedly on a typical rich, talentless deadbeat blonde whose father would probably sell his soul just to get his son into Tōtsuki, but she knows too well it's not how the elite school works. The Nakiri heiress isn't sure why the redhead seems furious- perhaps too furious towards that piece of worthlessness.

To her, they're probably nothing but fruits that fall from the same tree, fighting over who's better when she knows both of them are equally garbage.

With a hair flip, she chuckles pompously and continue her steps, wondering why she stops at the first place.

* * *

II.

A week since the entrance exam has passed, and Nakiri Erina still have that tongue-melting flavor of chicken broth lingering in her. The one-of-a-kind texture of that dish which, if she had zero self control, she would gulp that bowl of rice down with her.

And she _absolutely_ hates it.

Thankfully, Hisako is not only there as her personal assistant, but also as her rant bucket.

"That plebeian Yukihira Sōma… I can't believe I wasted my time for that infuriating, second-rated egg rubbish he called a dish." The honey blonde touts, not realizing she's sitting in the middle of a high-end cafe- or the fact that her freshly baked quiche has gone cold.

"Forgive me, Erina-sama, but maybe if he angers you this much, you should try putting him away from your mind for a change." Hisako calmly reminds her as she passes Erina a sachet of creamer, "You've failed him anyway, right? We don't need to see his face anymore."

"R-Right…"

/

Nothing's worse for Erina than seeing that annoying, crooked eyebrow redhead she completely rejected walking on the stage as the transfer student- or at least that's what she thought before Sōma overrides her mockery towards his cooking.

Really, whenever she does that, people's self esteem usually goes straight down the hill.

 _Just… what is with this guy?_ She thought as she walks away deliriously from his facade.

But now that her mind is settled, she needs him out of Tōtsuki. Forever.

* * *

III.

Her hatred towards Yukihira Sōma might appear like she despises men, but the truth is, that's not the case at all. It's just that she barely has time to give a hoot about them- or even relationships in general.

Or if she was being honest with herself, she'd say her expectation is ridiculously high, just like it is to the food that's touching her tongue.

In her eyes, all the lads that chase after her are either overly arrogant big talkers or stuttering mess losers, which are nothing but a waste of space and time for her. Yes- she usually figures all that out after a conversation with them.

"Everyone in Tōtsuki knows by now, my influence in food industry combined with your 'God Tongue'," Eizan Etsuya approaches her that day after Elite Ten's Autumn Election meeting, lifting her chin in such eerie manner, "We can rule the world, E-ri-na."

His voice against her ear is dark, and the way he circles her figure like the moon slowly orbiting the earth comes across as a demand to the blonde, instead of a request.

It's obvious to her that he's in the first category, and if anyone can talk their butts off, no one can do it better than the Nakiri goddess herself, who has been keeping a straight face the whole time.

"Hmpf. Don't make me laugh. Everyone in Tōtsuki knows I can easily take over your precious 9th seat and send you and your precious _businesses_ to the bottom pit of Japan." Erina shoves his chest away and struts forward, "Save those sweet nothings for someone your caliber, Senpai."

Instead of another beg, she gets a scoff, "Is it because I didn't object on Yukihira's participation?"

She stops her tracks in the mention of that name. Not sure why, but it's certainly not because of that accusation. Eizan is not the type of men people want to be close to, anyway.

"He's tainted my record, you know. I'm going to make him pay for it with my brilliant plan, and I'm inviting you to watch the number 1 public enemy crash and burn in our hands. Are you sure you're not interested?"

The thought sure is appealing to her. Yukihira Sōma gone forever out of her life and this academy. She's not going to deny that it's going to be quite a watch.

But she even surprises herself when the only thing coming out of her mouth sound like a rejection towards his expulsion.

"I have somewhere to be."

/

Those that fall into the stuttering mess losers category is another different story. Everyday she would get at least 2 package of sketchy, unappetizing food from those so-called secret admirers- really, that won't flatter her in any way. And she has reasons:

1\. The food has gone cold and soggy because they probably made it in the morning and give-then-run it to her at lunch time. Nothing makes her barf more than inedible food textures.

2\. She's always extremely full. It baffles her that her so-called secret admirers don't have a clue about what kind of work she does.

3\. Give-then-runners- they can't even talk to explain their dish to back up their cringe worthy personalities, and they expect to excel in this academy.

She's tired. Literally.

"E-Erina-sama… I-I mean, senpai… N-No, E-Erina sama… " A 9th grader would come to her with a shaky hand holding a typical bento lunch box, "I-I-I h-have made y-you a…."

And then he would just fled before she even say anything. She usually finds a little note on the box that roughly says: " _From the moment I look at you, I know you are the most beautiful woman in the world. You are so talented and your eyes are the only thing I want to look at forever. Please enjoy my…_ "

She's fighting so hard not to roll her eyes at those nonsense.

Yes- people do say she's beautiful, talented, and nothing she hasn't heard before. And no- she's certainly not going to enjoy whatever those people give her since she always give it away to the homeless (or rather, Hisako does). Same as those boxes she'd find outside her door or inside her locker- don't ask her how'd it get in there.

Everytime this happens, she just wants it to stop.

/

"Yo, Nakiri!"

Now, this is a _much_ more different story. So different that all she's dying to do is to bury her face in her locker. Why on earth does he always appear when she's alone.

"What do you want, Yukihira?" She coldly asks as her hands roam around her steel cabinet- _where in the world is that god awful French textbook?!_

"Well, for all I know, we have French together, so since I'm running into you here, why not go to class together?" Sōma leans on the other side of the locker as he watches her frantically making a mess of herself, "Maybe tell me a spare bit of that shoujo manga I lend ya."

The proposition stops her movement and raises her eyebrow at the redhead, "I can walk perfectly by myself, and I believe you can too."

"You need an extra pair of eyes, maybe?"

"A-Absolutely not!" Erina replies peevishly, hands continuing its raging patronage, until all her cabinet stuffs spill to the floor.

"Whoop, seems like what you need are extra hands." He takes initiative by picking up her things off the marbled floor, leaving the blonde petrified at his gesture, "Here's your French book. You don't want to forget this 'less you want Emilie-sensei to bust your ass, eh?"

As she hesitantly receive that French textbook (which she's certain has some invisibility superpower) from his hand, her mind goes out of control- it goes to a place where this plebeian piece of trash is not even worth considering.

 _Which type of men does he falls into?_

She's known him from quite some time now- five, or six months roughly, and it's hard for her to exactly pinpoint his stereotype. He's certainly don't stutter (yet still a loser in her book). He's too confident, but he manages to draw a fine line between that and being arrogant- she knows just by the way she lets him cleaning up her locker.

They end up walking side by side to Emilie-sensei's class- while Erina's keeping a 2.5 meters distance between them, and her mind now races to the fact that Yukihira Sōma's traits remind her of the main character in a shoujo manga that ended up with-

 _Oh, no- do not go there, you stupid Erina._

She mentally curses herself for even thinking about that, and curses even more when there's only two side by side seats left in the French class.

* * *

IV.

It's when her father comes back to Tōtsuki that turns her queen-like demeanor into someone with less power than a slave.

Never in her life would she ever feel her heart sinking a million times a day if it's not because of Nakiri Azami's presence that it makes her sick to the deepest core of her stomach. A face of terror would wrap her all up and the way she trembles just thinking about him show everybody around her that he is as bad as people claim to be.

However, this dark time also opens her eyes into a world she never knows- the people in Polar Star dorm have helped her in more than just giving her a shelter. Hisako, of course, stands by her through thick and thin. Also, as much as she hates admitting it, her meddlesome cousin Alice plays a big role in widening her perspective.

"Say, Erina," Alice begins, stirring some brown sugar into her black coffee, "How does it feel living here compared to our mansion?"

She's not exactly surprised by her question, she only wonders why she only asks after a lot of times visiting her in the Polar Star- and the fact that she knows her cousin actually enjoys watching her being away from the privilege Nakiri mansion has to offer her.

"Why do you ask?" She asks back once her cup of chai is released from her lips.

"Mou, Erina, it's just a simple question! No need to be so rude." The white haired girl pulls off her signature pout- which never works for Erina.

"It's just odd that of all questions, you must ask the one that is least of your concern." The blonde Nakiri doesn't hold back her answer as she takes another sip of her drink.

"Okay. How is living with Yukihira-kun?"

Alice has pulled the trigger, and the blonde chokes on her tea. But what pisses her off even more is her pale-skinned cousin covering her mouth to hide the giggle.

"W-WHA-" Erina coughs down her drink, "I- D-Don't you realize I too live with T-Tadokoro-san, Sakaki-san, Isshiki-senpai, and-"

"Cut it, Erina.I know you've lately been getting softer to him. Just look at you- you're blushing." Alice winks.

"N-No! I-It's-"

"What about that time when you helped him taste that curry dish-"

"Th-That's way before I got here!"

"What about that time when you give him the encouragement to do well at Moon Banquet-"

"That wasn't the case at all!"

"But weren't you just in his room to eat his dish-"

"TH-TH-TH-THAT' DOESN'T MEAN I'M SOFTER! I-" Her nagging suddenly dims, "I… have yet to approve his cooking."

"Which I'm sure you have," Alice calmly teases, "You just haven't told him."

Erina stills. Her amethyst eyes looking down at her fingers that's playing with the teaspoon. That goal of seeing him getting expelled has may be gone off her bucket list, but something's still in her way of her to act somewhat normal towards him- she can just imagine his stupid leering face if she actually tells him.

"But you should be careful, Erina. That resentment you have towards Yukihira-kun can easily turn into the exact opposite! Right, Ryo-kun?"

"Yes… Milady is right…" Her aid for the millionth time going for another lazy, templated answer.

Oh, Alice. She never ceases to push her to the edge.

"N-Never."

* * *

V.

Turns out she was correct; her hatred towards the redhead definitely isn't there anymore- maybe, not sure if this is the train ride talking, or the gorgeous stars talking.

"You're seriously passing up on these salmon skins,Nakiri?" Sōma pushes the package to her once again, "They're damn addicting, and what's a better snack to accompany us under this scenery, eh?"

"You've ruined the scenery by saying they look like salmon roe, _baka."_ Erina refers to their previous conversation. Palms continue to enjoy the warmth of the brown rice tea cup Megumi has brought for her.

"Don't blame me. It's the salmon skin talkin'." The Yukihira winks, "For real, though. You don't wanna be passing up on these bad boys."

"Did you made those?"

"Nope. Kurokiba did."

"Fine. I'll have some."

At her sudden eagerness towards the salty goodness, Sōma's lips curl, "Geez, Nakiri. You hate my cooking that much now, eh?"

His half truth got Erina chuckling, "I have yet to approve your plebeian style of cooking, in case you have forgotten."

"And y'know damn well that cruel mouth of yours ain't gonna work on me, right?"

"I do." The blonde takes another small bite of the salmon skin- which addiction's starting to seep into her palate, "It's just fun messing with you."

The redhead scoffs, "It's gonna take more than that to mess with me."

"Then just wait for that day I beat you in a grueling Shokugeki where you will be forced to bow down at my feet."

Sōma doesn't answer immediately. Instead, he's taking his time to dig into the salmon paper bag and pick up a large piece. "Sorry, my ears are incapable of hearing things that ain't gonna happen."

"W-Who are you to say that to the God Tongue?!" Erina's face has gone wrathfully frustrated, yet he only laughs it off.

"Now _who_ enjoys messin' with _who_." He smirks, "And to answer your question, I'm the former 2nd seat's biological son."

"Hmpf. You are made of all infuriating things combined, Yukihira." She folds her arm on her chest, "You should receive an award."

"Or your Elite Ten seat would be great too, eh?"

Erina literally could smack his head right now. He's lucky that she can't find a bat near her and that she's sitting far from him, so a hard pinch on his resting hand on the table will do.

"Over my dead body, Yukihira Sōma." She says as she lands her attack.

"Aaah! Man, you are feisty, Nakiri." He grunts and reflectively shakes the pain off his hand.

Seeing him in pain gives her the superior feeling, so she savors further it by flipping her hair, "Save the compliments for the cooking, because such thing never flatter me."

"Yeah, when I tell my old man to compliment your hair flip, I dare ya not to blush."

And just the thought of her favorite chef already gives her some rosiness on her cheek, but it stops when Sōma teases her more for it.

The rest of the train ride is filled with more well-flowed conversation between them that the silent pauses are not even awkward. They're jumping to how Joichiro brings durian home one time to when her grandfather break a tooth on a gala dinner. It's so funny to them that Sōma snorts a piece of salmon skin out of his nose, in which Erina can't help the cackle within her because of how stupid he looks.

She can't even remember when she'd laugh so much because of some lame jokes and banters- as further, lame jokes from Yukihira Sōma! Both of them were having quite a time that the thought of where are their heading and why are they on this moving train don't cross their minds even once.

 _Shit._ Maybe Alice was right.

* * *

VI.

A month before Régiment de Cuisine is obviously filled with sweaty chef jackets, sliced fingers, stuffy kitchen, also restless body and mind. Her rebel peers such as Megumi, Takumi, and Sōma would go hunting for local food around Rebun Island on their breaks. Though they do ask her to come along, she mostly refuses the offer since she's been here a few times and choses to use her free time to rest.

The introverted side of her is just craving for hot chocolate and a good shoujo manga in this chilly Hokkaido weather. She wonders why her rebel peers- no, her friends- seem to have so much energy in them. Though most of the time, it's what uplift her.

As she's mesmerized by a well-crafted snowflake sticking on her window, she's silently thankful for all the bliss that's keeping her chin up during these darker times. Too many blissful moments and people around her that she's probably look back to this, and instead of shivering in fear, she'd smile.

With Sōma, Megumi, and Takumi by her side, she will fight against her father.

* * *

VII.

When the dark empire Erina's father created has fallen under her and friends' hands, a humongous rock is as if lifted off of her. The air feels better in her lungs, the sun shines brighter, everything feels like it's good again, and she can't describe the overwhelmingly good feeling in her chest especially since she gets her place back in the Elite Ten.

To mark this joyous and victorious moment, Polar Star dorm members (with Isshiki as the pioneer) decide to throw a celebration back in their home, which double its use as Erina's farewell party as well since she'll be moving back to Nakiri Mansion, and she's undeniably ecstatic to live with her grandfather and Alice once again.

What Erina doesn't know is each of the Polar Star member and their closest friends have prepared a little thank-you gift for her- yes, including Fumio-san. It comes as a surprise to her that they are the ones who are thankful when it's suppose to be her to them.

"Because of Nakiri-san, all of us made it to the 2nd year," Megumi praises in the sweetest manner, "S-So please accept our little token of appreciation for your presence."

"B-But I haven't done much worthy of such kindness, Tadokoro-san!" Erina waves her hand in rejection of the exaggeration, "I-It is I who should be thankful for Polar Star, and yet I didn't prepare anything for the people here."

"Ahhh, Erina-cchi is being so modest!" Yoshino Yuki comes too sudden from her left and wraps her hand around her shoulder, "You've helped us big time, and you don't even know that. But all of us really want to give you presents, so this is from me!"

Of course, Erina is stunned. Her eyes wide in shock and the feeling of the playful girl's arm around her is alien, but it makes her realize that she's actually a part of their friendship, and it melts her like hot fudge sauce over vanilla ice cream.

So with warmth heart, she accepts the little blue box from her hand and shift her eyes down, "Thank you, Yoshino-san."

The surrounding is a bit surreal at this point. The whole party circles her and the gift givers, and they're all waiting for their turn to hand Erina their presents and say some heartwarming words she'd never thought she'd receive as they would awe and smile for what's going on inside the circle.

Nearing the end of it, the blonde feels overwhelmed by gifts and kindness, and the goods she receives varies from cooking gadgets to personal stuffs such as a whole new series of shoujo manga given by Megumi- again, maybe it's the one that create their bond best aside of sharing a room with her during the bootcamp for Régiment de Cuisine. But no, she's not complaining a single bit.

"...So I hope you like what I've given you, Erina-sama.I could never repay for what you have done for all of us." Hisako mutters, handing her the photo album she's made filled with their pictures as children until they beat central as a mark.

The circle of people is starting to get less crowded after each person. Those who are done just fled and getting the party started into a merrier surrounding with snacks, drinks, and Isshiki's naked apron (it's never really a party without it), which she's glad for because there is less attention for her.

"Thank you, Hisako. This is-" She looks down at the gift, trying her best to not let the emotions out and keeping her tears inside. Whatever the situation, Erina must looks composed at all times- at least that's what she promised herself.

But instead of saying something that could get her choked up, she opens her arm for Hisako and holds her. The widened eye Hisako can only returns the hug softly and embrace her boss- no, her best friend- and show much she cherishes their relationship.

And when the pinkette releases the hug, Erina can't help but notices there is only one person who hasn't been around the whole time. Let alone giving her anything.

"Yukihira-kun! It's your turn now and leave the kitchen to me!" Her secretary shouts his name on her way there and she doesn't know why a relieved feeling washes over her.

"Aight! Be right there!" The familiar voice shouts back, and he doesn't immediately shows up, which is good for her since she wants to use the little time to recover from all the emotions.

"Yo, Nakiri!" Yukihira Sōma's sweaty and breathless self greets her, "Sorry I was in the kitchen the whole night. Rough night for you, eh?"

"It's just surreal that these people would do such gratitude to me when I think they are the ones who've helped me, and I... I really do not deserve all these." She says as her amethyst eyes watch the crowd stacking on Marui and Daigo's intense board game of snakes and ladders.

"You're being too hard on yourself, Nakiri. You've done a lot more than we asked you to do, so just be grateful that you're now around kind people, yeah?" He assures, tapping her on the shoulder.

She still doesn't look at him and focusing her gaze on the cheerful crowd. They look free, as how it should be when on a festive, yet intimate celebration like this, and she's somehow can't bring herself to be as happy and celebratory as they are.

"Y'know, it's pretty rare to see the softer side of you like this, Nakiri." Sōma states at her silence.

And when she finally turns his attention towards the redhead, it's pretty clear to her that he hasn't been paying attention to the crowd with the warmth radiating his golden eyes.

"W-What is that suppose to mean?" She asks hesitantly, secretly hoping her face doesn't turn into a fiesta of tomatoes.

"Erm… Y'know, you're almost always on the edge and act all mighty most of the time, and I've gotten used to it and all, but-"

His fingers pinches his own chin and his voice trails off. She eyes him the gesture to continue on what he's trying to say, and yet he seems to be still arranging it all in his head and letting his gaze falls under the brightness of her eyes.

Instead of a clear answer, all the says is this, "I've got you something too. Close your eyes."

Her heart races uncontrollably, hoping it's not what she thinks it is, "E-Eh?! W-Why do I need to- No!"

"I know your shoujo manga-clouded mind must be thinkin' I'm going to give you a kiss, but no. Or at least don't get your hopes up."

At his annoying cackle, her hand spats his upper arm as she howls, "Y-YOU _BAKA!_ T-T-That is s-so inappropriate!"

"I'm joking, I'm joking!" He still laughs regarding Erina's unstoppable slaps, "Aight, for real though. I just need your arm."

"F-Fine." She stops the attack and do as he says, "I still can not grasp in my mind why I need to close my-"

"Just don't say anything until I tell you to open your eyes." The redhead instructs, and Erina can feel him grabbing her wrist.

"And you know you don't need to give me-"

"Would you rather eat my cooking? Because I'd ditch this and cook my ass off right now if you-"

"No."

He stops saying anything after that. The black vision is her only friend, but what she feels is his hand gripping her wrist, and as expected from someone like Sōma, it's rather callous and her hand seems like it's handled haphazardly.

But she can't understand why she feels all this foreign… warm electricity when their skin touches. Like if it's always feel this nice, she doesn't mind if it takes forever for him to put on whatever this strange, thread-like thing around her wrist.

"Aight, you may open 'em now."

As the light greets her, also welcoming her is a new sight of a small, red straps circling her small wrist, and it is beautifully embellished by a paper-thin gold pendant near her vein.

She's turning her arm back and forth, admiring the little thing and questions, "What is this, Yukihira-kun?"

"Huh? Can't you see it's a red bracelet?"

"O-Of course I know, y-you blockhead! What I'm asking is w-why do you need to give me this…"

"Umm… Dunno, Alice told me to give you something."

She literally could faint at his cluelessness and insincerity, and he's pushing her over the edge for the 10th times this week, but again, when it comes to her 5-year-old cousin trapped in a teenager's body (who only gave her a bear hug, by the way), no one can really refuse her request.

"You realize you don't have to listen to her, right?" She sighs.

"Yeah, but y'know, I didn't think it was that bad of an idea. Might not be as fancy or shiny as the others' gifts since I bought this from a guy at the street last minute..."

 _Really, Yukihira. That is too much information._

"But I guess it means somethin'. See, I got one as well." Sōma grins, showing her his right arm. Accompanying his wrist is a thicker, braided red straps- different, but similar to hers.

"You get one for yourself as well?"

"Well… the guy gave it to me along with that, so… I guess he said this is one of those friendship bracelets type of thing?"

She stares at the round pendant on her bracelet as her fingers feel the smoothness of the red thread. Even the first time she sets her eyes on it, her mind immediately travels towards that one manga. That manga which uses red strings like these bracelets as a symbolism- no, Erina knows this is _not_ a friendship bracelet, and she's thankful that this guy is oblivious towards such concept.

But this… It strangely makes perfect sense.

"Wait, but we're friends, right? 'Cause it'll be super awkward if I give you this and-"

"Y-Yes." Erina nods slowly, "I guess we are."

"Good! Then you don't mind if-"

"Oiiiii! What's taking you two so long?" Alice's loud voice stops Sōma's sentence, immediately turns both attention towards the white-haired Nakiri, "Come on! We're about to start the card tournament!"

Guess Erina will never know the end of that sentence.

* * *

VIIS.

 _How it actually went down at the street stall._

 **Seller** : Something for a special lady friend, I see~

 **Sōma** : Uh… I guess?

 **Seller** : I have just the thing, my friend~! This beautiful red bracelet for her symbolizes her beauty, delicacy, and grace of all female kind to the world! Not only that, this will immaculately decorate her slim wrist and making it look all oh-so-delicate! And you should wear this one for yourself, my old friend! Yours is a thicker, manlier version because it symbolizes strength, agility, and your power as a young, talented male! These two bracelets, although look different, they have the same red color to symbolizes the unspeakable, endless, dynamic bond between you two because it captured the spirit and harmony of red strings of fate perfectly, my friend~! Wear this for life, and you and her will be inseparable~

 **Sōma** : So… friendship bracelet, eh?

 **Seller** : ...Y-Yes.

* * *

VIII.

It's only when her stuff is fully packed she realizes she will miss living in this lively Polar Star dorm. Though not as big as Nakiri Mansion, this dorm is always full of people's laughter and joy, fresh produces, and constant parties, which erases that lonely feeling she often has in her own, big mansion. Alice, Ryo, and Hisako might be there, but it's nothing compared to the environment here since they don't all hang out that often.

Luckily, she finds herself visiting Polar Star dorm every now and then. Regularly chatting with Yuuki, doing homeworks with Ryoko and Megumi (sometimes distracted by a talk of shoujo manga), or if it's a crowded night, everyone would gather and play some card games. If it's not as crowded, she'd be pleased to just chat with Fumio and she'd tell her more about the golden era, and she'd still come home with a happy heart.

As for Sōma, he still hasn't quit on pushing her towards his brand new dishes and making her to eat it. Though there are major improvements on his dishes, she's still not keen on praising him just yet. Yes- at this point, she's heard about his 'delicacies', and just hearing it makes her want to vomit. Thankfully, he hasn't been serving her that.

"...So it's not good enough, Yukihira-kun." She would say as she wipes her mouth, "Just give up already."

He would scoff every time she puts that on the table, "No way! Just wait until tomorrow!"

At last, she's found home, away from home.

* * *

IX.

"Since when do you care 'bout who I'm dating?"

Sōma's cheeky snigger is not unreasonable. Since the start of the meeting, the 1st seat blonde can't seem to stop stressing about how dating life can get in the way of Elite Ten business, and the entire room knows Erina is directing her words to the current 5th seat holder and his relationship with an annoyingly brilliant, stupidly gorgeous first year: Luna Hasashi.

People have said that his half-Greek girlfriend is the front runner of the 93rd generation, and it shows how she's earned that 4th seat just above her boyfriend. With her well-known expertise in conceptual dishes, it is given that she's mastered almost every modern culinary techniques (even people say she puts Nakiri Alice to shame) and pouring those into a whole new world of food full of imagination.

"N-Not in the least! I-It's not my concern at all!" Erina denies, hastily tidying her documents up and tuck it behind her hand, "I-It's just unprofessional of you to come late because of some childish relationship!"

He cocks his head at her remark, "Huh? But isn't that what you have with your cousin?"

"That is not the same thing, idiot! S-Seriously, that is a stupid thing to say by a 2nd grader." Her hotheadedness rises to the surface, "A-And weren't you with Mito-san during the summer?"

He doesn't answer immediately, instead taking his time to strut from another side of the meeting room to stand next to her. The grimace within his face definitely tells her that she's not going to like the answer, whatever it is.

The next thing she knows, he leans slightly on her and widen his sly smile, "So you _do_ care 'bout who I'm dating."

"I-I DID NOT SAY- you know what, forget it. I have more important matter to attend." Erina passes him and makes her way out the door.

But it turns out that five steps faster than Sōma isn't enough to keep her feet going when his voice echoes through the hall.

"Nakiri," He calls her out. She stops. Once again, he's stepping closer to her,"Y'know Nikumi and I are way over right? We're just good pals now."

"I thought it was Tadokoro-san."

"Well, she's a sister to me, if that's what you mean." His tone although sounds fairly casual, it's pretty reassuring, "Besides, I'm also not dating Luna."

Even just the mention of her name for some reason gets her blood boiling. Maybe it's her given talent that could potentially be a threat, or maybe it's her eyes that people say is brighter than the Pacific Ocean and her shiny jet black hair that blows gently when the autumn wind caresses her warm, smiley self. Or maybe, but absolutely not absolute- she keeps telling herself, that...

"And at least half of Tōtsuki believes you are. Unless you are too dense to notice, which is probably true." She sneers, absentmindedly guarding herself with her paperworks pressed through her chest.

"I'm learning new stuffs from her. Her cooking's very interesting, y'know. Just the other day, she was recreating her idol's masterpiece which is this chicken liver pâté that looks exactly like mandarin orange but instead, she-"

"Yukihira, in case you didn't notice, I really could care less about what she makes."

Erina is not sure why she snaps him up like that, but when she does, his eyes turn wide and he goes from an excited mess to a silent moron real quick. It could be the way he lights up when he talks about her cooking that makes her go Zeus- or what she likes to believe is that she's got issue when it comes to the next queen bee of Tōtsuki.

Usually, when that amethyst eyes meet his golden orbs, it creates that undeniable dynamic that both of them have to dominate each other. Has to be better than each other. But this time, it almost feels like both of them are looking for an answer neither of them are well-prepared and educated about. Her features mirrors his, except when his hands are neatly tucked in his pocket, her fingers grip the papers harder.

It feels like eternity since either of them speaks, and when solitude is usually Erina's friend, it feels like her enemy this time.

"Yeah, so I-" Sōma flinches, scratching the back of his head, "We're not dating. Hasashi and I. Nope."

It takes a while before she can get a word out, but she once again surprises herself when another fished question flies, "Then why do you seem so keen on assuring me?"

"Um, I dunno. When I talk about some girls, you look…" His voice trails off. Eyes looking at everywhere except her.

"I look what, Yukihira?" She stresses her tone as if she's read through the end of that sentence, but she knows it's not in his place to say it.

At her remarks, he's stoned for a couple of moments, but then his chin is up again, and he's eyeing her confidently, "Nah, forget it. Just glad you listened in the first place."

And when he passes her through, she's wondering why she was so persistent, and she doesn't realize there's a white-haired girl shaking her head from the distance.

* * *

X.

Erina has never been so fond of being on her phone like some of the people she'd see around the academy. Free period comes, and those hands start squiggling around those annoying social medias that, at least to her, invade privacies. That's why she prefers to trust her phone to Hisako all the time.

"Oh my God, you guys, you have got to see Tanaka-san's latest Snapchat!"

"You know Mitsuhara's Instagram post that got over 500 likes? I bet she's faking it."

"This guy I met on Tinder is soooo cute! Just look at how adorable his picture is! I can't wait to send him my selfies."

Really, they are absolutely the most unproductive way to spend break times.

…or maybe they were until a certain senpai keeps blowing up her iMessage, and strangely, she doesn't really feel bothered.

"Erina-sama, there's another text from Tsukasa-senpai." Hisako hands out her phone during lunch time, and she receives it rather too excitedly.

Yes, obviously it goes against her principal (and totally unsafe) to even reach out to one of her father's then-minion, but when she thinks about it, before the arrival of Nakamura Azami, Eishi Tsukasa has been nothing but a responsible 1st seat, and of course, godly in terms of cooking skill and… alright fine. He's kind of handsome. Also, has been nothing but a jar of candies to Erina.

"Thank you, Hisako." She says without looking at her aid.

Whilst her eyes are perfectly glued to her phone, Hisako sits across her, opening her lunchbox before she calls out once again, "We better eat, Erina-sama. We have another class after this."

"Oh, I'm not too hungry, Hisako. Go ahead and eat your lunch."

The pinkette uneasily do so while keeping a close watch at the smitten Erina, who probably doesn't even know she's been acting like lunatic giggling at her rose gold iPhone like that.

"Forgive me, Erina-sama," Hisako drops her chopsticks, "Maybe it's best that you be more careful of Tsukasa-senpai as we all know he's-"

"Don't worry, Hisako. It's harmless at this point." Erina offers her a smile, "I know how to take care of myself."

She slowly nods and pick her chopsticks back up.

"And from now on, I will have my phone by myself."

"Y-Yes, Erina-sama." She obeys as she continue on slowly munching her omurice.

If only Erina would admit to herself, Hisako would probably stay put.

But it's about that strange, heavy feeling in her chest of the reality that she can't easily shake off; whenever she looks up from her phone, and seeing a certain redhead walking side by side with a dark-haired girl.

* * *

XI.

In case it's not obvious enough, Erina will tell you one thing: she is not keen on parties.

Sure, she's been to countless gala dinners and food elite gatherings in the name of the Nakiri household, but really, 95% of the time she just want to get it over with- especially if it's only mediocre buffet that is served. Hisako always carries a barf bag with her just in case the food is more terrifying than that nun ghost in an overrated horror movie.

Lucky for Polar Star gang, her opinion doesn't occur on its celebrations, and she's got no reason to miss Isshiki's and some other 3rd graders graduation and farewell party as it's being held in the Nakiri Mansion (Alice really insist to do this. _Change of surroundings_ , she says). Of course, Erina doesn't get a say in this. Alice must have known she'd refuse if she did ask her, particularly because she kind of has an idea how the blonde sees and act around that brat called Yukihira Sōma.

Dang it! If only her body language would cooperate with her.

Naturally, Erina would still come to the dorm every now and then, but it's when Sōma walks in that burden returns in her chest thinking whom he might bring with him, so she hides it and pretend not to notice if he has Luna along with him behind girly conversations, manga, or her phone.

Which is what she's doing right now. At the corner of Nakiri Mansion's multifunction room which Alice has turned so sparkly that it's probably passable as a wedding reception (even the crowd just go along with her plan in dressing all mini dresses and linen shirts- including her in a backless lavender dress her cousin forces her to put on), but she really doesn't give a hoot when Eishi keeps texting her things like:

 _ **I think it's only fitting that you and I go to Quintessence together…**_

A moment later, another text appears: _**To judge its worth as a French restaurant, of course! The place just received its 3rd Michelin star.**_

Coming from the timid senpai, it's surprising to her how he even has the guts to throw hints here and there, but it's not that she's oblivious, so she replies: _Perhaps later. I'm at Isshiki-senpai's farewell party as about now._

 _ **I hope you're having fun with your friends over there. Just text me when you're back so I can book a table : )**_

Really, seeing a good-for-nothing kohai buttering up to her senpais with her so-called forest-themed dessert is the opposite of fun.

Just look at her- putting on that monopoly dollar smile and forced confidence, especially how she intentionally brushes her arm against Sōma. Even Alice is starting to get closer to her now that she's in the cutting edge RS, patting her back like she's so proud of her offspring (sometimes she wonders how come her cousin has zero resentment towards her being in a higher seat).

Erina fidgets her phone in silence, eyes wander to the crowd, stopping occasionally for moments at where _he's_ standing. Moments like this are just one of those where she doesn't realize when her eyes linger longer than it should at his red hair, and sometimes the striking golden hue of his eyes that locks with her amethyst ones at times. Or how his well-built figure smoothly waves through the crowd and into where she sulks herself at the corner.

Oh, wait…

"Yo! Earth to Nakiri!" A tap on her shoulder shook her up from her daydream, "What's the best girl cook in Tōtsuki doing alone in the corner like this?"

"E-Eh?! S-Something that doesn't concern you of course." The blonde shoots him down, noticing the redhead carrying a half-empty bottle of beer, "Have you been drinking that beer? Not that I particularly care."

"Huh? This? This ain't a beer, Nakiri. It's just another fermented stuff Sakaki's been working on. You won't feel a thing, 'least that's what she said." Sōma chuckles.

"I find that hard to believe. Remember that time on Régiment de Cuisine when she made the judge drunk with her test-phased sake?"

His chuckle gets louder, "Geez, how could I forget? That was actually kinda funny, don't you think?"

"I think what's more amusing is seeing the panic all over her face when that judge passed out after the 2nd bout." She pauses for a moment, but then a slight amusement shows within her feature as her mind wanders slowly back in time.

The 5th seat laughs with her followed with gradual dim of it between the two of them. Neither of them say anything immediately. She's actually enjoying the silence between them while he's leaning himself against the wall next to her. There's only them in the moment, listening to the hustle and bustle of the party. Their skin lightly gushed as he picks up the bottle and take another sip.

"Not a bad party, huh?" He chimes in.

"In all honesty, it's not." She replies, still looking at the crowd, "I'm just glad seeing Hisako enjoying herself and dancing a little."

"Well, Hayama is pretty smooth when it comes to kissing her ass, I'd say. If you know what I mean."

"And it's great to see Isshiki-senpai keep his clothes on for a moment."

"Yeah, _literally_ for a moment. You'll see it in three, two, one..."

Just as Sōma finishes counting down, in the center of the room, Isshiki rips his clothes off and reveals his usual Kuma Bear apron covering only the front of his body. Erina palms her face when Sōma stays unfazed at the usual surrealness.

"And there's our 2nd seat." His face leans closer to her ear as he points at the half-naked senpai, "Y'know he's gonna start dancing soon, right?"

"It's not my first time around him, Yukihira. Maybe I'm a little glad he's finally graduated." She states, pushing her hair back.

"Trust me, you'll miss him as much as we would." He remarks, "Nyways, we haven't hung out like this in a pretty long time, eh? How you doin'?

"What are you talking about? We see each other at the dorm, classes, Elite Ten meetings-"

"Nah, not that. I mean y'know, talking like this. Thought you've been busy or something 'cause you seem to be on your phone a lot more than you used to. Even in Elite Ten meetings!"

She seems taken aback that he notices that, and she realizes if someone like Sōma notices, it means it's very, very obvious.

"Huh? Yes, seems like I am." She says, covering the truth of what's -or who's- been keeping her busy.

"We've all been telling ya, Nakiri. You shouldn't overwork yourself all the time. Chill a little bit will ya? Even you're still holding your phone right now in the middle of a party."

Her eyes diverts to the pink object in her grasp, just aware of the fact Eishi's text is still sitting sweetly on her homescreen. He must be waiting for her to at least say okay or accept his invitation, but before she can think of anything, her wrist is pulled front by the redhead.

"C'mon, 'least let's get you a drink or somethin'" He urges her, and she just find it so impossible to resist that she reflectively places her beeping phone on the nearest table.

And so one drink turns into three before turning into one dance to some tacky, ears-bleeding nowadays song with an unfamiliar dizziness within her, but she decides to roll with it and only counting on Sōma's shoulder to keep her on her feet. So it can be safely said she's spent at least half of the party with the redhead. Until her body chooses to be somewhere more quiet, and that's where she faintly dragged Sōma to the mansion's swimming pool.

"I'm not surprised you can't tell there's alcohol in that thing, Yukihira. You are sooo….. stuuupid." Erina giggles, dipping her foot inside the cold water.

"Yeah? Well who keeps wanting more bottle to chug down, then?" He joins the madness as he rolls his trousers up, "Nakiri is druuuunk~"

She playfully signs him to keep his mouth shut when he's finally sitting next to her and plunging his legs along with her.

"So, you swim here a lot, eh?" He asks in what she thinks is a half-uninterested tone.

"Uhmmmmm…" Her eyes roll up to the starry night sky, "Not really, mainly because I usually don't have time to do it."

"Oh yeah? We could use a swimming pool in the dorm, specially during the summer, y'know. Inflatable pool just doesn't cut it anymore." He tells.

"Then swim in it at night. How stupid could you be, Yukihira?" She suggests, nudging his arm.

"Because some of us actually _sleeps_ at night? Well y'know, except me probably."

"I've always been wondering how does it feel to swim late at night. The water seems so much calmer and more serene at this hour."

"Since when do you get so poetic about water, eh Nakiri?"

"Wha- that wasn't poetic at all!"

"Well, maybe this is."

Sōma surprises her with a big splash of water caused by the kicking of his foot, resulting in her soaked dress.

"Hey! What's that for, idiot?!" The blonde yelps, flushing him back twice as hard.

"For gettin' _me_ drunk!"

"It's the other way around, _baka_!"

The water war continues back and forth till no more dry spot in their outfit. Both of them laugh giddily while unashamedly wipe their feet on each other's clothes and occasionally shower each other using their hands. That until Sōma recklessly push Erina into the water to get back at her.

"Y-YUKIHIRA! What the hell?!" She shrieks once her head rises from the water, tapping the water furiously, but instead of an apology, all she gets is another round of laugh, "You know drinking and swimming do not match!"

"Did Nakiri Erina just cursed?" He points excitedly, "Besides, it's fiiiine. Pops do it all the time."

"Well in that case…" She holds back her wrath and swim forward to pull Sōma's leg further into the pool.

"Oi! Oi! Nakiri-" He's trying to fight, yet Erina has no mercy on him, and only when his body is fully submerged, she lets out a jolly villain laugh.

"You're insane, woman! Y'know you can't save me if I was drowned." Sōma breathlessly relieve his face from the droplets of water.

Erina teases his misery, "Oh, don't tell me the plebeian Yukihira is afraid of a little water."

"Someone's surprisingly sassy tonight, eh? Damn, drunk Nakiri's fun as hell!"

With sportful expression scattered on her feature, she carelessly float on the water before uncaringly entwined her fingers behind Sōma's neck and straddles her leg around his waist like it's the most natural thing to do. Hands of his hold down her curve close to his abdomen as a reciprocation of her movement, and he lets their bodies being carried by the cold, gentle stream of the water without a single care of how a part of their outfits floats around and shows a little piece of their skins.

In an intimate distance like this, Erina sure doesn't miss her chance on admiring his glowing golden orbs under the moonlight. Even the sheepish grin that usually pushes her on the edge looks somewhat dashing -yes, she insists it's because of Ryoko's pesky drink, but she absolutely doesn't hold herself back when her fingers brushes his wet red hair back to get a better view of his stunning jawline.

And when his eyelids shudders in delight, his smile breaks into a more playful one, "Y'know Nakiri, this year… I can feel it's going to be _the_ year."

"What year exactly?" She almost purrs, placing her fingers back behind his neck.

"The year you're gonna finally say it to my face." He tightens his grip under the water, "That my food is delicious."

She scoffs at his boastfulness, "I somehow highly doubt that."

"Trust me, I've been working on some stuffs, and you're not going to see it comin'."

"Do you even know how powerful my tongue is?"

"You think after 36 different dishes I've given you, I still haven't figured it all out?"

"You've been counting? My, my, Yukihira. Aren't you a fool?"

"To save you some time, why don't you just admit it now? I think that twist on _coq au vin_ I made left you pretty speechless, eh?"

Erina shakes her head in disagreement.

"C'mon now, say it."

"No."

His face gets closer.

"Say it."

She smiles.

"I said no."

The girl's not sure how it starts, but when she feels his breath fanning like an invitation, her eyes gradually closes in anticipation. And as if he takes it as an encouragement, gone is the hesitation within them when his lips stroke hers like an angel's wings for a brief moment. Her heart jumps out of her chest at the strange delight.

"Y-Yukihira-kun, t-that was my first-" She clears her throat, his pouting lips still millimeters away from hers, "Kiss."

Erina feels his mouth twitches up, "Yeah? How did I do?"

"N-Not bad."

"Wow," His finger tucks a strand of her honey blonde locks behind her ear, "Guess we're both really drunk, eh?"

"Maybe." She shrugs in response, "But right now, I guess I could care less."

Their mouths meld in once again, messier yet more passionate this time. Hands around their bodies grow tighter within each flick of their lips, and when his tongue slips inside, she welcomes it with an enthusiastic dance, ignoring the full-on butterflies tickling her insides that drives her head spinning. Especially when he nibbles her soft lower lip as his hands travel down her thighs. She lets out a keen moan at his electric touches- it almost feels like his skin is the fire with hers as the coal. It burns. Yet it's addictive. And she needs more.

" _Erina-samaaaa! Erina-samaaaa!"_

But when that familiar voice echoes from afar, they instinctively break the kiss, looking at each other puzzled.

"Oh no, it's Hisako! They can't see us like this!" Erina panics, "What do we do?"

"Aight, hold your breath!" Sōma commands.

"Why?!"

"Just trust me!"

"B-But-"

Before she can protest, the redhead pushes them down the water, leaving the gasping Erina with no choice but to puff up her cheeks under the blue water. His hand still protects her with an index finger above his lips as a sign to stay still.

" _Where is she? I-I was so sure I heard her voice coming from here!"_

" _She's a big girl, Arato. I'm sure she can take care of herself."_

" _B-But Hayama-kun, she's my responsibility!"_

" _Alright. Let's check her room, maybe she's turned in for the night."_

Both of them raise their heads out of the water when no more footsteps are heard. Hisako and Hayama's presence is enough to break the magic spell that flies all over them before, so they know better than staying there longer. Instead, they both go their separate ways shortly after, with her drunken mind still wondering what could've happened if no one was looking for her.

When she wakes up the next morning with bleary eyes and a heavy head, she can still remember everything from last night, and they still linger within every inch of her skin; the tenderness, rush, and how she can't fault any of that when he was giving her that last wink before she departs. Even the sly smirk Alice offered her last night doesn't really affect her feelings, though Erina is sure her cousin has definitely smelled something fishy with the way she eyed her soaked self from head to toe.

But as she decides to erase Eishi's texts, she knows she has to deal with the half-Danish girl's inquisitiveness at breakfast, and Erina is crossing every fingers she has that Ryo comes to distract her.

* * *

XII.

When she gets her expectations on the roof, she thought she'd fly if something were to push her off, but she falls miserably when he tells her it was a mistake. She's kicking herself for agreeing with him.

And soon she finds him falling for a pair of turquoise eyes.

* * *

XIII.

They're still able to carry most of the conversation pretty smoothly, especially in a three or four way conversation where Takumi, Alice, or anyone else can chime in. Or how the way he brags about moving up three seats could still take her straight into the asylum every single time.

At most of these times, she can easily look him in the eye and think how she'd made the right call not getting things move from where they left off. He makes it easier for her with the constant tease he'd always thrown at her, and Erina would still snap at him for speaking that way to her as the 1st seat holder. Though she's now customized to the fact that Sōma would always ignore that and repeating it the next day they sit next to each other in food waste management class.

But it is when they find themselves the last two to leave the Elite Ten meeting room they feel the cold surrounding and built-up suspenses. Maybe it's the glimmer of what-could-have-beens in her amethyst eyes that stops him from stacking the mountains of paper on the wooden desk. Or it could be the red bracelets that still intact nicely on their wrist that sometimes got her mind so lost in the forest of thoughts.

It's not that the rest of the Elite Ten and Polar Star members are unaware towards the weird triangle situation, but none of them are gutsy enough to bring it to the surface. The most that she gets is a pity glances every time she's in the same room as her.

"You okay?" The 2nd seat asks. Smiling ever so carelessly.

"Why wouldn't I be?" She assures. "Are you?"

"Yeah. Never better."

Somehow, this introduces a slight ache in her chest, and it grows further when Luna comes back in sight and cheerfully tucks her arm on Sōma's, leading his scatheless self out of the room before the 3rd seater girl obliviously waves her goodbye.

A part of her still manages to find faults within the dark-haired girl whether it's her delusional ideas or her constant curled up lip that everyone adores (except her, of course), but never brave enough to confront her like her past-self would because she's been nothing but kind to Erina despite all the bitter glare she's been offering her, and how unprofessional that would be since she's a part of Elite Ten as well.

And later that night, on a cold rainy November, she catches herself picking her iPhone up behind her thick blanket and texting endlessly with Tsukasa Eishi, switching stories and catching up as fellow 1st seaters. But what she's not admitting is how much pain she buries within the presence of him. From agreeing to dinner with him on that weekend, to finally go back to his place and giving him everything.

 _Everything._

* * *

XIV.

Even now that Erina finds herself constantly daydreaming about her man Eishi, she still can't pinpoint what it is that she has with Sōma. Really, it's mind-blowingly stupid how they finally see different people and are very happy with whom they are with, yet it still feels like something's amiss as if they have this unknown, unfinished business they need to sort out.

"Maybe it's just… you have an undeniable chemistry with him, Erina-sama. I think it's quite clear to some of us." Hisako smiles as she watches the blonde whipping up some cream for her cheese parfait.

Obviously, hearing that answer is something she doesn't want, and she quickly dismissed her for the day. Hisako being herself means she apologizes for 27 times after accidentally saying the buzzkill, but Erina can't blame it all on her- maybe just cooking alone is all she needs.

She always force herself to believe that it's the unsatisfied feeling of having him still aiming for her 1st seat. Or maybe she's a little scared of the fact he could dethrone her as people (re: girls) are now starting to root for him and giving Takumi's fanclub a run for their money, but her pride always believes that first seaters shouldn't be afraid of anything, and will take on any challenges so flawlessly.

And that's why she's staying late at one of Tōtsuki's kitchen lab that evening after wrapping up on the whole autumn election business; preparing a new dish for the upcoming exhibition, and being a 1st seat means her dish must be immaculately jaw-dropping.

When all her other elements are done, she checks her phone to see if there's any text from Eishi while waiting for her dainty pink macarons to finish baking, but she's left with a frown seeing her homescreen empty.

"Nakiri-san? I thought you are home already."

A soft voice jerks her head towards the entrance. Standing there is the ever so angelic bluenette, whose face is genuinely shocked, and trailing behind her is the ever (ever!) so… frustrating, redhead.

"Oh, it's just you guys." She strokes her chest out of the slight shock, "No, Tadokoro-san. I'm working on a dish for the upcoming exhibition."

"Huh? Isn't that still two months away?" Sōma blinks.

"Well, unlike _someone_ I know, I, Nakiri Erina, have to be well-prepared." Stressing her word, she flips her ponytail backward pompously.

As if he's oblivious to her sneer, he barges inside at her remark, "Awesome! Tadokoro and I would totally stay to be your test-"

"I-I-I'm so sorry, Nakiri-san! I-I'm heading home now to prepare myself as well! O-O-Oh my God, I-I'm probably the most irresponsible 7th seat ever, am I?" Megumi suddenly panics as if the event's held the next day.

"Aw c'mon, Tadokoro! And didn't you say you want a ride earlier?" Sōma tries persuade, but it doesn't seem to work by the way she replies.

"I-It's okay, Sōma-kun! You can stay and I'll just head home by myself! I-I'll see you guys around!"

"Ta-Tadokoro-san! I wasn't-"

And just before Erina finishes her sentence, she's gone out of the sight, leaving her hand hanging in the air- and instantly feeling like the master of the devil has making her run for her life.

The sight has apparently make the redhead snickers away to the nearest chair to her, "Haha, y'know you should always be careful speaking around her, eh? The poor girl's scared for her life."

"Q-Quit laughing, like I was even talking about you, Yukihira!"

"Hey, don't have to ask me twice." He casually raises both hands in the air.

Before that well-known uncomfortable silence collapses over them… again. As if they will never get used to being alone in the same room. When Sōma's orbs meet hers, it reflectively turns away to the oven timer on the kitchen island. Same when her amethyst one searches for his, it finds the golden eyes looking up onto the ceiling. His feet tap on the ceramic floor as her fingers drum the cabinet like it will never end.

When her timer beeps, both of them releases the breath they didn't know they're holding, and Sōma's finally able to break the silence, "So, what's cooking?"

"Before I answer, I must ask," She raises from the other side of the kitchen island, taking a tray of macarons with her, "Are you here to steal my idea for your own good?"

Sōma pinches her chin, "Maybe."

Erina pouts.

"I'm joking." He chuckles, "Just been a really long time since I eat one of your dishes, and it's a perfect timing since I'm hungry."

"Hmpf. As expected from someone as shameless as you."

"Well, don't mind if I enjoy our last year together, yeah?" Sōma teases, "So what is it?

"Mini macaron parfait sandwiches. The parfait is made with cream cheese, tarragon, and crème fraîche. Roasted strawberry for garnish along with some that I've pickled in rosé verjus and some that's been macerated in more rosé and tarragon."

"And the short menu description is…?"

She drops her spoon on the counter and places her hand on her waist, "The 2nd seat of Elite Ten should not ask such idiotic question."

"Don't get mad. Totally messin' with you right there." He grins, "I get the gist. Sounds bangin'. Now lemme have some of 'em."

"It's funny how we've switched position as about now. The only difference will only be the explosion of flavor that will blow the taste tester's mind." She utters in confidence as she arranges the macarons neatly on a marbled plate.

"Yeah? You got a gun or somethin'?"

"I forfeit." A sigh escapes Erina, "Turns out I can't beat someone at their own game."

"You're gonna put rat poison in those macarons, aren't ya?"

"Now don't give me ideas, Yukihira." She smirks devilishly, pushing the plate to him. "All done."

"Well ain't that look nice, eh, Ms. First Seat?" Sōma admires the well-plated macarons with strawberries that stands around it.

"Ha. You must realize that flattery will get you absolutely nowhere." She scoffs as she undoes her ponytail.

"I'd say it was worth a shot, but I'm digging in anyway!"

She then tells him how the macerated strawberry must be eaten together with the macaron to balance the flavors, and so he does as she says before taking a bite with her.

"Hmpf. As expected. If I had used the Bûcheron goat cheese, it would have been more solid and also brought an interesting flavor profile to the strawberries and rosé instead of this Japanese cream cheese. I'm going to have to-"

As her voice trails off, her eyes squint at the view of the clammed up redhead, who is looking intently at the macaron in his hand.

"Yukihira-kun?"

He turns to her, offering her a look she's not familiar with over the last two and a half year of knowing him- scared, determined? She's not sure. But he jolts when Erina gestures her eye at him to say something.

"Oh! Sorry, sorry! It's uh, y'know…"

His voice dims again. For some reason she doesn't know (and she's mostly certain it's _not_ because her macarons are bad, thank you very much), his foot taps the floor endlessly, as if his mind is wandering aimlessly for some words he cannot find.

When he rises up, it's when Erina realizes his faint expression of fear has faded. It's completely covered in determination when he stands tall in front of her, facing her with such mighty that she can't help but taking a step away.

"It's just that you've given me a reason to do better."

A chill runs down her spine.

Out of all moments, this is where it finally sinks into her; with the last bite of her macaron in his hand, a challenging eyes within less than a feet away. That nothing, _nothing_ , will stop him from getting what he wants- her 1st seat.

The saddest thing is this: that's all there is to it.

A train of memories begin running in the back of her mind. Some that seems to overlap his goal… and which in those moments she thinks meant more to her than it is to him. Moments that drive such forest fire of a goddess into something so soft like a running water. Erina can't quite figure the ache in her ribs: is it the memory, or the reality?

He looks at the macaron, and then at her again. His gaze is too intense that if she lowered her guard even a little, she'd mistaken it and would fall under it in no time.

But when something so cliché as kissing him furiously crosses her mind, she lifts her chin instead and say, "How many times should I tell you to mind your place when talking to me, Yukihira?"

Sōma just barely twitches to answer when a white-haired male emerges behind the door, almost reflectively turns both heads to the direction.

"E-Eishi?" She calls his name. Confusion and surprise drawn clearly on her tone.

"Erina? Arato was right that you're still here. I'm glad." He smiles to the blonde, then turn to the redhead, "Oh, Yukihira Sōma, is it? I-I'm not sure you remember me, though."

"Dunno, senpai. You're pretty hard to forget." Sōma gives him a handshake, "Nice to see ya again!"

"Likewise, Yukihira. I hope I'm not interrupting your conversation with Erina."

Almost at the same time, both of them awkwardly say no. But it doesn't seem like Eishi is noticing anything.

"Oh good. Because I'm here for you, Erina." He suddenly wraps Erina in a haphazard embrace. "I-I'm terribly sorry for not replying to your texts. Things were really crazy at the restaurant because of a server that left his thumbprint in one of my dishes and-"

"I-It's fine, Eishi." She reciprocates by patting his back, "I'm here to test a recipe, anyway."

"Y-Yeah, but I hope the pink roses bouquet that my assistant picks up for you right here isn't too pink or smells too close to someone's graveyard or, or-"

"They're lovely. Thank you." She beams looking at the roses in her hand. "D-Do you want to taste these macarons?"

"Uh…" Sōma interrupts in such an outcasted manner, "I'm just gonna leave you lovebirds here and take off."

With the man candy in her arms, she doesn't stop him. Though Eishi keeps insisting they will be in touch, but even when the redhead still answer him in such friendly, careless manner, it's quite obvious to Erina he just wants to get out.

If only she could thoroughly read his mind, she would know that he's indeed, not going to stop trying to take her seat.

But she would be in awe if she knew he also doesn't understand why his mind keeps coming back to how it's another hand that wraps around her curve. How it causes a certain kind of yearn within him whilst he knows, it's not supposed to be there.

If only she knows the reason why she keeps seeing him, furrowing his crooked eyebrow behind the window of a kitchen lab past school time a few days after. Why he look surprisingly uncoordinated.

Or why when she goes past some underclassmen in the hallway within the next couple of weeks, she'd hear little whispers that it's over between him and Luna.

* * *

XV.

"You want to challenge me to a Shokugeki?"

She can't say that she's surprised, but with the way her eyebrow rises while shutting the latest Michelin Guide book might be giving away a different impression to him and some people in the library- whose eyes are now divert to her.

"Yep. For the 1st seat." Sōma's tone reassuring.

"Hey! Keep it down, you two!"

The librarian's warning makes her whisper, "Isn't me winning the exhibition not enough for you to know that our gap is between the earth and the sky?"

"But they're still on the same horizon, Nakiri."

Oh God, she never thought she'd think this way, but she hates him more when he's serious, especially with his feature all tensed like this.

"Why should I accept such recklessness? What's in it for me?"

"Dunno, um…" He pauses, "Expel me?"

Her mind starts time-travelling again. Her 15 year-old self would be most pleased by such offer. When she still thought he was lower than the dirt and she was as high as milkyway.

But time has changed since then. She's grown up since then. Her feelings towards him have developed since then. Such thing has long gone from her bucket list, and she finds herself unable to sit still and look straight into his sheer determination.

"You're wasting my time, Yukihira. Sorry." She flees out of her chair and the library, clutching the book in her chest.

"Nakiri, wait!" He manages to catch up to her outside with a grip on her upper arm, where the volume of his voice comes back to normal, "C'mon."

Stopping her tracks is his pleading tone, but all he's getting is a shiver in hers, "Why should I bother with your personal goal anymore?"

"Y'know I'll never stop chasing for the top, Nakiri. You've practically lived your life there. Holding 1st seat 2 years in a row, coming from one of the most bling-bling families in Japan. Somebody has got to stop you, and that person is me."

"Have I always been just that person to you, Yukihira? Somebody _you_ should stop in order for you to get to the top?"

He looks hesitant for a moment, like he's letting that sink into him, but as he's shaken off, he continues, "Look, Nakiri, you're probably the only person I have yet to impress with my Yukihira cooking, and clearly it's not gonna happen anytime soon because we've been having tons of meetings lately-"

"You sleep at those meetings, you moron."

"Aight, that's not the point. But imma have to take your ass off that 1st seat."

"And why is that? Because _you_ have to be at where I am to be satisfied?"

"You can't and you don't have to understand my reasons to do it. Because I'm doing it for myself." Sōma sighs, "I swear I'm just trying to set my priorities straight."

"Straight what, Yukihira?"

"That it's never been personal between us."

Her eyes darkened.

"And when did it ever was?"

/

In the end of the most anticipated Shokugeki of the century between the 1st and 2nd seat, under the flashing lights and sickening smell of poultry wafting through the stadium, she's forced into a dark pit she's unfamiliar with: defeat.

2-1.

"Yukihira," She stands in front of his waiting room in the backstage, "Congratulations."

"Yeah? Well, thanks, Nakiri! 2nd seat won't be so bad. Just ask Rindou-senpai or Kuga-senpai about how fun-"

"Your dish is delicious."

So she leaves him, stunned.

* * *

XVI.

Apparently, being placed in 2nd seat is not so different from being the 1st. Not sure if that's always the case, but it's mostly doubtful since the current 1st seat is nothing but a lazy, irresponsible piece of potato sack- in the eyes of Nakiri Erina, of course.

He's always asking her for coverage speech duties whenever he's feeling like doing a cooking duel outside of school, or forcing her to get on his portion of paperworks if he's out shopping for weird, estranged ingredients. Even worse, to her, is that one time he asked her to lead the weekly Elite Ten meeting because he was _sleepy_.

But of course, Erina does not always give him what he wants.

"C'mon, Nakiri! Y'know you want to do it. Don't you miss being in control of every event?" He'd tease her every time she turns him down, "There's only three months 'till graduation."

"As if, Yukihira. I have my own responsibilities to do."

Well, at least that's roughly how people see their dynamic these days, but if her heart is an open book the public could freely read, they wouldn't believe their own eyes anymore.

They stopped interacting outside the Elite Ten business now that Erina has admitted defeat and seemingly approve his cooking. Visiting Polar Star dorm isn't as exciting as it's used to be for her as it would just be strictly business with Megumi. They don't even have time to talk about the continuation of their favorite shoujo manga anymore when Elite Ten business is always taking so much time.

Sōma, now recognized by her, loses his habit of forcing dishes after dishes to Erina like he used to back in those days. Instead, she always catches him either slouching himself on TV or even when he cooks now (as much as she hates admitting it), his dishes are not as inventive and doesn't burst with spirit any longer- like it has lost its soul. His golden eyes that were always so lively, are now giving away empty gazes towards everything he's touching.

Strange how life works for her, because when she thinks it's finally time to drift away from their unspoken thing, it's when Eishi starts slipping away from her.

 _ **I have to cancel again tonight.**_

He'd send the same old text just like he always does.

 _What's the reason now?_

 _ **My staff overbooked the dinner service. There's nothing we can do.**_

 _I turned down an important client tonight, just so you know._

 _ **I'm sorry, Erina. I promise I'll make it up to you tomorrow. But I have to work for now.**_

She doesn't (and never) reply because she thought it's no use if he always ends up showing his nose on Nakiri Mansion the next day with a big bouquet of lilies, his offer to cook for her, and something else which then leads into him trailing mindless kisses down her neck to the apex of her thighs.

A part of her wants to miss him and his gentleness. A part of her does want to enjoy seeing him after weeks not going on a dinner dates and savour the sweet smell of the flowers he always brings with him. A part of her wants to believe that she can't bring herself to do all those things because of the distance that _he_ set and the missing of thousands smiley emojis that used to embellished his texts.

But in the end, Erina knows things just don't feel right anymore between them, and Eishi understands what's coming when she calls him that afternoon and say, "We need to talk.".

* * *

XVII.

It doesn't take her that long to get over her relationship with the former 1st seat. In fact, she barely has time to mope around when Hisako's always blowing her up with clients after clients, and paperworks after paperworks, but maybe it's a good thing for her to not appear like one of those hopeless singles. At least she still has things going on in her life.

Plus, with clingy cousin Alice always hogging her free time, she really doesn't have time to even think what she wants to do while she's not working. Poor Hisako and Ryo are forced by her to tag along (no, actually poor Ryo for even having to enter this kawaii-surrounding Pompompurin Cafe).

"Why a character cafe, Alice? We're not 5 years old anymore." Erina complains, "I told you I'm only going to a place where they serve immaculate food! As the 6th seat you should've known better."

"Mou, Erina! Who says cute food isn't great?" Alice pouts. "We take you here because we want to cheer you up over your break-up!"

"That was a month ago."

"Yeah, so?"

"So the occasion isn't right!"

"Maybe it's a good thing we're here, Erina-sama." Hisako interloops, touching her shoulder, "We've been really busy lately, so it's okay to relax on a weekend and visit cute cafes like this."

"And we all can toast to Hishoko's 9 months anniversary with Hayama-kun!" Alice winks.

"E-Eh?! T-That's unnecessary, Alice-sama!"

"Then explain your tweet last night."

"U-Um…Th-That's..."

"I thought so. Anyways," The danish girl leans forward to her cousin, "Things are looking tense between you and Yukihira-kun since that Shokugeki, Erina."

"Hmpf. You talk as if I have some sort of special relationship with him." Erina retorts before drinking more of her iced tea.

"Well, don't you?"

Erina stays silent, but it's one of those saved-by-the-bell moment when the waiter puts down their excessive orders.

"I'm not having this conversation with you, Alice!" She snaps once the waiter leaves.

"Sure, but Ryo-kun will." Alice turns to her aid, "What do you think, Ryo-kun?"

"Uh… He looks fine. Except he doesn't work like Erina-ojou." Ryo replies simply before picking up a spoon.

"Maybe you should talk to him, Erina." The white-haired girl suggests.

"I told you I'm not having this conversation with you! It's-"

"About him being the 1st seat that he is." She ignores her annoyance, eyes only peeled for the dog-shaped rice she's capturing with her phone, "I have a feeling if he'd listen to anyone, it would have to be you."

"This time, I think Alice-sama does make a good point." Hisako adds before spooning some curry into her mouth, which agreement isn't really responded by Alice.

"But I know for a fact that Ryo-kun is saying that because he still can't beat him. Right, Ryo-kun?"

And she's planning on arguing some more with both of them, if only the dumpling touching her tongue doesn't taste so repulsive.

/

She ends up following Alice's advice later that day, swallowing hard every single thing that's stopping her for personally talking to him again, but Erina being herself means she's not sugarcoating anything, especially when she can easily compare Sōma to a sloth, slacking around in its cage.

"Ah… what do you know about me, Nakiri?" He mutters, hands drawing random sketch in the air.

"The fact that you're definitely not yourself." She sits on the edge of his bed where he lies down, "And here I thought your world of cooking is so vast, but clearly I was wrong seeing how much of a sloth you are once you took away my seat."

"So are you coming here to take it back?"

"Seeing how you perform right now, I suppose I could easily take it back."

He reflectively sits up, "Hey, I can still cook my ass off, y'know. Just last week, I won this competition where even the professional chefs-"

"Honestly, you're not at the top yet if you can't even bear all the responsibilities that come with that power, Yukihira."

"Man, you're just as bad as Tadokoro, y'know." Sōma sighs, laying back down.

"The difference between us is that I do not care for your well-being. I care about this academy, and you're not going to ruin something my grandfather has worked hard on maintaining." Erina gets up from her seat in advance, "Don't think too long. Otherwise that first seat will only be a part of your past."

"Nakiri," He sits up again, eyes glued to her figure at the door, "Did you mean the thing you said after our Shokugeki?"

"Which one?"

"When you said my dish is delicious."

Erina doesn't answer immediately, but surprisingly when she replies with a shrug, she swears she can see those golden orbs slowly regaining its old, bright color.

"I'll tell you 19 ways to improve it when you actually earn it."

* * *

XVIII.

They say first heartbreak is the deepest, but even if it is, what level of fresh hell is this?

His arms circle her waist. Her arms rest behind his neck. Their lips locking passionately as they sway through the rhythm of slow jazz playing in the air, in sync with their bodies that glimmer under the dim light of the ballroom. And Erina can only savour the intensifying pain from the minibar in the distance.

Tadokoro Megumi: there's no way she could stand between any happiness in her.

When she thinks this 92nd generation graduation ball can't be anymore depressing, a dance between the 1st and 2nd seat _has_ to be mandatory, so when Sōma offers her his hand, she accepts to fulfill the crowd's anticipation.

"How you holding up?"

 _Well, wouldn't you like to know._ "Tired."

"I figure. Totally lost count how many guys asked you to dance with them tonight." He whispers in her ear as they move through the gentle beat of _Lost Stars._

"Yet here I am. Stuck with you."

He chuckles.

"It looks like it has been your night so far, Yukihira-kun."

Sheepishly, he remarks, "Well… you… could probably say that."

She only nods slowly, letting his uncoordinated movement guide her through the dancefloor, which in a normal circumstances she would endlessly give an earful about.

But right here, in the middle of hundreds of Tōtsuki students watchful eyes, all she can see is him. Looking so dashing in a tuxedo and bow tie with his red hair completely pushed back. Eyes glistening with joy, lips still curl into a smile.

"Thanks again, Nakiri." He mumbles after giving one twirl.

"For what?"

"For everything you've done. The pep talks, the badmouth, the push." He tells her, "Couldn't have made it here as the 1st seat without ya."

It's all her fault. Her pride's fault. Now she can't look at him without having her mind travel backwards to the memories they've made. Good ones, bad ones, and when she finds her eyes linger too long at his lips, it just reminds her that she's missed her chance. And time can't find its way to turn itself back and let her fix things up for their sake.

 _Why, God. Why… Why does one must fall for what can never be..._

"You still owe me those words, Nakiri. Genuinely next time."

She shrugs weakly, "I doubt there will even be next time."

"What're you on about? Even though we've graduated, I'm not giving up just-"

"Yukihira, let's just dance. Okay?"

So he complies.

And as Erina feel tears prickling on the verge of her eye, she ignores her vanity and let her head rests over the warmth of his shoulder for the last time, hoping if it falls on his tuxedo, no one will notice. Especially not when she quietly slips her red bracelet inside his pocket as he pulls her closer.

* * *

XIX.

That summer must be the most pathetic summer she's ever been through. Even when Erina decides to go to Copenhagen to visit Alice (which initially, to make sure she's not breathing the same air as him), she finds herself getting more miserable each day because no work means nothing to distract her jumbled mind.

But luckily, Hisako only postpones some of them, so when she gets back to Tokyo, she's as busy as ever. Until the pinkette tells her that she's continuing her study in Shanghai after summer, which obviously bummed her when she first breaks the news.

"B-But I'll still be able to arrange your schedules, meetings, and-"

"Hisako, that's fine. Just focus on your physiology studies in the meantime. I'm certain it will do your cooking good." Erina tells her, "I'll miss having you around, though."

So when Hisako leaves, poor Hayama that's get left behind asks the Nakiri heiress when he drives the her back from the airport.

"Do you think she'll miss me?"

"Undoubtedly." She answers shortly, "She cares a lot for you and Shiomi-san."

"I'll miss her too." He says, eyes glued on the road.

"You will manage, Hayama-kun. Teaching in an academy as big as Tōtsuki will not give you much time to mourn before she's back in three years."

"So will you, Nakiri-san." Hayama assures, "And I'm not talking about Hisako."

"Wh-What is that suppose to mean?"

"Even I know you already know the answer to that question."

She does.

* * *

XX.

On a December just before Christmas, when Nakiri Mansion is at the busiest time of the year, it's definitely not a good luck for her to be the one who gets the door and finds Eishi standing behind it.

She's available, and so is he. He wants her back, and will do whatever it takes to keep them together. But getting back with Eishi means taking the easy way out just like she did in high school to bury her pain over Sōma- it was unfair, to Eishi and herself. Yes, she ended up falling for Eishi, and it saddened her when she lost him, but now when she's gazing into his grey eyes as he holds her hand close to his chest, the feeling is absent on her side.

When Erina refuses, Eishi understands, and they part with a friendly hug. Not sure if she thinks she's made the wrong call or because she finds herself alone again in a cold winter night, she cries herself to sleep that night.

But for Nakiri Erina, a bad thing comes with a hundred good ones.

At least her new assistant for the past two years can keep up with her workload- as expected, because if someone were to take Hisako's place, she'd have to be a pro and qualified assistant. From dealing with potential clients, organizing her schedules, managing her social calendar (it would most likely be Alice, who's already back in Japan, who filled the spot in), everything is taken care well as if she's never left.

"The marble floor you requested has been delivered to Exposé, Erina-sama. Would you like me to arrange your schedule so you can take a look?"

"That would be perfect. I'm glad my own haute cuisine place is finally coming together after months." Erina smiles in satisfaction behind her MacBook Air.

"I'm excited for you as well, Erina-sama." She bows politely, "And it is almost time of the month to submit your restaurant critic column for Bon Appétit magazine."

"I'm working on it. Thank you for reminding me."

"And Alice-sama would like to see you for brunch at The Cattleman's Table tomorrow."

 _Oh, here we go again._

 _/_

"Seriously, Erina. How long have you been single?" Her cousin investigates as usual after catching her up with the whole Eishi situation, pointing her fork at her, "Let me set you up on a blind date. I know this incredibly cute guy-"

"Alice, I appreciate the offer, but I really am not looking for a man."

The white-haired girl observes her, "Are you not over the fact that Yukihira-kun is still with Megumi-chan?"

"Wha-What?! T-There's absolutely no reason to be over him! I-I mean, we- we never have anything between us other than Elite Ten businesses!"

Alice rolls her eyes, digging back into her chicken caesar salad. "Wow."

"What?"

"It's been a few years since we graduated. Yet your reaction is no different when we talked about him in our freshmen year."

Seeing no way to counter the argument, Erina cuts more frittata into her mouth, "Whatever, Alice. I'm done talking about this."

"Just reminding you I'm no fool, Erina. But suit yourself." She winks, "Anyway, you're coming to the reunion next Friday, right? The whole gang plus Isshiki-senpai and some other will be there."

"I… can't"

"What? Why, Erina?! Don't tell me it's because Yukihira-kun will be there too!"

 _Perhaps_. "No. It's- Exposé needs my attention. We want to prepare the menu for the opening night."

"You know the whole group chat have been looking for you, right? You even barely chime in."

"Well… I've been busy, Alice. I'm sure you are too with your molecular gastronomy research facility in Kyoto." The blonde shrugs, "Besides, we will see Yoshino-san soon once she's out of the kitchen."

"Mou! You and your excuses." Alice pouts.

Later when Yuuki arrives at their table, a conversation about their other friends come up. From Sadatsuka Nao's road to finally find Jesus to Ryo's viral pop-up seafood restaurant in Copenhagen, but of all the stories that's told, she wonders why the redhead doesn't come up. And she catches herself wondering what he's been up to.

* * *

XXI.

She gets her question answered a year later in London. Where she's checking out potential locations for Exposé 2.0 around Soho.

Gone is that spiky, crazy hairstyle he had back in highschool. Instead, his red hair is now gelled messily in a style only Sōma can pull off. There's a faint smell of Marlboro around him (don't ask her how she knows), but that careless smile and spiritful golden eyes haven't changed a bit.

As they're sitting across each other at a small coffee shop, she learns that the redhead has broken up with Megumi after the reunion, says that they're better off friends and the sparks died down along the way.

"Your hair sure is shorter, Nakiri." He says after explaining how he ends up being the head chef of the recently opened Shino's London.

"Well, I had them cut off a while ago, do you expect it to get longer?"

"Still feisty, eh?" He nudges her slim fingers around her cappuccino.

"Sorry, it's been a long day."

"Don't sweat it. No wonder it's hard to get a table at your place in Tokyo." He releases the papercup off his mouth. "When is your flight home?"

"Tomorrow afternoon. Why?"

"Aight. Why don't I take you on a little stroll around the city? To get your mind off things for a while." He suggests, "I mean, where else would you get a free tour guide around here, yeah?"

She scolds him for thinking she can't afford such things, and he laughs it off as usual. But it's given that when their fingers have been grazing lightly on that small table and she doesn't back away, the girl accepts his invitation.

He points her his favorite spots along the way. Mostly they are either pubs or some cheap 24-hour pizza places, but she doesn't mind as long as he's not taking her there with her current trench coat and kitten heels, which is starting to kill her feet from all the walking.

When they stop at Westminster Bridge later that evening, they talk some more.

"I'm tellin' ya, that pop-up restaurant I run back in Athens was something you would totally dig!"

"Why? Because your mediocre food is saved by the oceanic view?"

"Well some greek ladies did say _I_ am the view."

Erina raises her eyebrow, he chuckles.

"And yet you're wondering why Tadokoro-san dumps you for Aldini-kun."

"Hey, she did _not_ dump me for Takumi." He clarifies, "It's not that I flirted back or anything, y'know. That's what separates me from pops."

"I'm surprised you know what flirting is, to be honest."

"I've got a line or two." He brags, straightens his denim jacket.

"Which you will _not_ offer to me. Ever."

"Yeah? What if I tell you I'm writing a phone book, and I'd like your number in it." He winks amorously.

Which obviously, does not receive to well on her end judging by a good slap on his upper arm, "You need to stop taking things from the internet."

Sōma later brings Erina to the bustling Shino's London for on-the-house dinner and gets her to sit in the chef's table while he's running dinner service. Of course, he cooks the dish himself for the VIP.

"It's passable." She says after a bite of duck confit, "But Exposé has a better duck dish."

"You enjoy doing that every time, don't cha?"

The blonde shrugs playfully, but ends her meal with a nice salted caramel éclair his pastry chef (who is apparently a big fan of hers with the way she asks her for a signature on her _every_ review in Bon Appétit) has clearly mastered.

She doesn't invite him in to Four Season London where she's staying, but she does not reject his offer to take her to Heathrow the next day.

"When can we see each other again?" He asks her in front of the terminal gate.

"When you're back in Tokyo, perhaps?"

"Yeah, I won't be in Tokyo for a while," He smiles apologetically, scratching the back of his head, "With the job here, and- I travel somewhere else when I'm not working, for inspiration."

"I'll be back here sometimes in a few months, I suppose. I still need to take care of some things for the restaurant."

At that, he beams, "Awesome."

Not sure what happens within that 5 seconds of silence, but when Erina gets on her tiptoe to land her lips on his cheek, she catches his lips instead. Her eyes that go wide at first gradually close because of how right that precise moment is and the feeling of his hand snaking behind her back somehow melts her. For old time's sake, at least she's letting those old feelings come to the surface for a brief moment their lips touch.

Even when she's glancing outside the window plane, those flutters of butterfly is something she can't easily shake off after haven't seeing him for the last three years and ended up having their own nice reunion. Though she suspects it's because of the red thread that's still intact sweetly around his wrist- he hasn't taken it off after all this time.

But Erina decides to not get carried away with the feelings this time with a sip of champagne as her plane floats away from Heathrow.

* * *

XXII.

They don't see each other when Erina is back in London because Joichiro asked Sōma to visit him last minute in Mexico City, but they are able to arrange a proper get together (Erina refuses to call it a date, thank you very much) after Exposé 2.0's roaring success opening night roughly 9 months later.

Much to her delight, Hisako pops up at the event to surprise her with the news that she'll be back in Tokyo for good. She gives her a proper tight hug prior to the announcement, and also welcomes Hayama that flies all the way to London with her.

That means, automatically, they are tagging along in Sōma and Erina's get together.

"To the continuing success of Erina-sama's Exposé!" Hisako cheers.

"And Hisako's bachelor degree, of course." Hayama joins.

"To Shino's London first Michelin Star." Erina adds.

"And Hayama's spice blend launch!" Sōma shouts.

They clink their drinks in the middle of an Irish pub Sōma recommended later that night. Thankfully, nothing too nasty for Erina to sit on- someone knows her well, alright.

Celebrating all these monumental moments within each lives has made Erina slightly drowsy in happiness. Not to mention the dinner service she ran earlier was probably the most hectic ever since Exposé 2.0's hype has been going on since the restaurant was under construction. Even then, tables are already booked, press has been endlessly ringing her assistant for details, and it could get overwhelming at times, even for her.

But when her lack of energy can be hidden, her worn make-up can't, so she asks for Hisako's company to the ladies room.

"You and Yukihira-kun seem to be getting along well again, Erina-sama."

Where her initial thought is ' _Oh, God. Not this question again_.', she can't deny that her relationship with the redhead is at that weird, denial stage again- a bit similar to highschool, but it's much more blunt now that they're in their 20s. It's not necessarily bad kind of weird, though.

The time she's spent in London because of the restaurant allows her to spend some time with the redhead. Though nothing extravagant, he would pick her up at 10.30 pm and take her to dinner before driving her back to the hotel (sometimes proper dinner, sometimes Shake Shack, she never really cares when she's tired). She would catch him stealing glances at her without him realizing he looks like a creepy stalker, and she never realizes she's been letting him do so.

They would unashamedly flirt with each other or share one kiss or two before they go separate ways, and she'd miss the warmth it always gives and hate the way those weird sadness washing over her when he doesn't (and never) ask to stay the night. But when people ask if they're dating, they'd never know what to answer because… well, they're not.

"Uh… I-I suppose so." She answers as she dabs some powder on to her face, "But it's nothing like you think it is."

"B-But why?"

 _Oh, here goes nothing._ "I-I'm not sure, Hisako. I think we're scared to jump onto that because whenever we get too close, something always seems to be in the way."

"You are already close to him, Erina-sama. It doesn't seem like something's amiss anymore."

"I-It's… we're very busy people, Hisako! Well, I'm obviously busier as I'm juggling food critic and restaurateur at the same time, but-"

Hisako blinks once. And then she blinks twice more.

"W-What is it?"

The pinkette shakes her head, "Nothing, Erina-sama. It's just… I guess I'll wait some more for you to stop making excuses for your own happiness."

Erina stays still. Eyes as wide as the London Eye.

"I mean, it's up to you, but who knows what's going to happen if both of you takes too long."

At Hisako's secretive smile, she's not wondering what kind of Chinese herbs she's been taking that makes her more confident and straightforward, but her mind wanders to whether Sōma is having the same conversation with Hayama out there.

* * *

XXIII.

It's summer again, and the whole gang gathers in picturesque Florence for Megumi's and Takumi's wedding. At the first place, she thinks about passing because her schedule doesn't seem to allow her, but her assistant manages to pull out some strings to get out from some appointments- no it's not Hisako; the pinkette is now her sole right hand woman who has full control of Exposé Tokyo.

But she's seriously thinking that her assistant just made a _horrible, horrible_ choice emptying her schedule just for this bad memory digger they called a wedding reception.

Romantic Italian melody plays in the crisp air, and they're dancing beneath a series of vines illuminated by the sunshine's warmth. They look happy. She whispers something in his ear and he cackles.

Erina loves Megumi so deeply and is extremely happy for her for running one of Japan's finest Ryokan, especially for taking the most wanted celebrity chef off the market, but it doesn't mean that she gets to have a dance with… with…

"Hey, Erina. Don't just sulk yourself with a glass of neat scotch you obviously can't handle." Alice sneaks up behind her, jolting her from her pettiness, "Here. Remove your drugstore-looking lipstick and apply mine."

"Well, perhaps if you're blind enough to identify Chanel, I might as well let you know that it's only the bride that's supposed to wear white."

"Mou, Erina! Why are you always so mean? This is beige!" Alice pouts, "And for the love of God, they're just dancing!"

"Wha-What are you talking about?"

"Megumi-chan and Yukihira-kun, of course! Isn't that why you're here in the bar, consumed by jealousy?"

"A-Absolutely not! I-I'm thirsty and I do not care whatsoever about whom he dances with!"

Alice folds her arm, raising her eyebrow, obviously not buying it. But instead of nagging some more, she sits down at the bar next to her.

"Look, Erina. I know you're in that weird stage with him, but jealousy is unnecessary. They've been close since he first got into the academy. Is it wrong of him to dance with his _best friend_ on her wedding day with Takumi-kun?"

"I-It's not that! It's-"

"Gee, Erina. Your denial is so annoying." She says, stealing her scotch before taking a long sip, "I'm telling you, it's all in your damn head."

"Erina-sama! Alice-sama!" Hisako approaches them and waves, "It's good to finally have a chance to talk here. Don't the newlyweds look gorgeous?"

Erina's eyes turn to the dancefloor, catching a glimpse of Megumi that is now dancing with Takumi so lovingly, but her amethyst eyes are searching for someone else- her previous dance partner. Sōma is nowhere to be seen.

"Y-Yes. I suppose they are." She answers slowly.

"Seriously, Erina? You still make Hishoko-chan calls you with 'sama'?" Alice spurts, "How typical."

"I assure you, Alice-sama. It isn't a part of her willing." The pinkette clarifies, "And it's not Hishoko anymore."

"Whatever. I'm still calling you Hishoko just because. Where is Hayama-kun anyway?"

"He's getting some sweets. But I need to ask, Alice-sama. Are you wearing white?"

"Mou! It's not white! It's _beige_!" Alice raises to her feet, pulling the fabric out of her tight dress, "I'm out of here. Where is Ryo-kun when I need him anyway!"

Both Erina and Hisako giggles as Alice marches away.

"Have you danced at all, Erina-sama?" Hisako asks, leaning herself to the bar.

"No. I guess I'm just…" _Waiting for him to ask me_. "Admiring the impeccable decorations of outdoor wedding."

"Has Yukihira-kun come along?"

"Wh-Why about him all of the sudden?"

"Just this feeling I have that you've been waiting for him." Hisako tells her, "And speaking of the devil…"

The girl flees out of the sudden, and when her eyes divert to another direction, that's where she sees him. Approaching her.

"Yo, Nakiri!" Sōma greets her, opening his hand, "Y'know what people say, always save the last dance for the hottest one in the room."

"No one says that, _baka_."

"That makes me the first." He chuckles, "May I have this dance, nonetheless?"

She takes his hand, "Since when do you become so eloquent all of the sudden?"

"Since I took that free dance class when I was strolling through the market 2 days ago."

Before they know it, they're on the dancefloor. He grabs her waist and starts slow dancing closely through the slow beat.

"How charming." She says sarcastically.

She lets his grin be the only thing that speaks through their silence for a moment- his dance is getting better since that high school final dance, and she's more than happy to let him lead her light body through _Turning Page_ that suddenly fills the air.

"I've told you that you look beautiful, right?"

Erina feels her cheek heats up, but she's also getting better at controlling herself in front of this guy, "You've been away from London too long and your flirting lines are getting weaker, so I've noticed."

"Hey, pop-up restaurant tour is a thing, aight?" He mutters, "But fine, you look beautiful. There."

"Well, you look… presentable as a groomsmen, I guess."

"Really, Nakiri? Is that all I get?"

She lifts her shoulder, good-humoured.

"How are you holding up, Yukihira-kun?" The blonde questions.

"What do you mean?"

"I-I mean, it's your ex's wedding, and your other ex is sitting over there." She points at Luna, who's sitting in one of the tables with some other 93rd generation.

"Well, it's definitely crazy that Luna brings her scary dad as her plus one, who won't stop staring at me, by the way." Sōma cringes, but shakes it off quick, "But y'know, why wouldn't I be happy here? It's Italy and two of my best mates just tied a knot."

"Is that really how you see it?"

"Uh… yeah? Why? What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing."

The redhead doesn't say a word. Instead, he's shooting Erina one of those looks again. That look she believes only reserved for her in a certain situation where his his golden eyes are the softest gaze she'd ever receive from anyone, and his lips that twitches slightly… so close to hers.

But then he surprises her flushed self by a sudden dip, leaving her gasp for air.

"Are you still scared, Nakiri?" Sōma whispers in her ear.

In this brief moment, her mind is playing the images of how far they've come from that day he cooked her the furikake gohan, until this day- still him, only a Michelin starred chef who's dipping her so gloriously, looking so devilishly, daringly handsome, which above the paper, is what she sees before her.

On the contrary, her heart feels the rush of emotions. She used to despise this guy, and then falls for him, before falling out, before finding their way back to each other again. It's hard, it's always been hard for them, but this- it's worth every single pain they've suffered through.

So with such radiance within her, she shakes her head, "No, I am not."

He smiles, before pulling her back up to stand, "Close your eyes."

She doesn't understand why they have to do this in the middle of the dancefloor without any actual dancing, but she does it anyway.

Her heart stops when a nostalgic feeling of his warm hand along with a thread-like thing that's been missing her wrist comes rushing back. He tells her to open her eyes, and it shocks her how she's still surprised seeing the red string around her wrist, as if it's the first time.

Erina looks up and find his gaze fixed on hers, "I believe that is yours."

She's in an absolute awe. Looking away from her wrist seems impossible that her surroundings, where people dance themselves away, embracing the warmth of a ray of Italian sun, seem so vague, just as their troubles along the way that carry them here. In this moment. No- this time, there is no competition, power, Elite Ten seats, exes, pride, or denials that stand in their way like it used to.

Only her, Sōma, and their unspoken fate revealing itself with the red strings on their wrists.

"Bet you wanna kiss me so bad, eh, Nakiri?"

So she does. With a pull of his tie, she feels him grinning on her lips.

/

And later that evening, when she finds herself up in his hotel room, back greeted by the soft sheet covering the bed, his hovering lips over her is like a wild dance that makes up for the loss of time, hidden emotions, and an unquenchable thirst. He tastes like vanilla sugar, it's right, and she does not care even if her God tongue may have been defiled by it.

A fistful of his red hair in her hand welcomes that tingling sensation as she pushes her hips against his only to be greeted by his growing needs, but when his hand travels up her thigh through the high slit of her dress, it's where she finds it hard to react to anything else but the hand that's cupping her bum.

When his lips leave hers, a groan that almost escapes is replaced by sighs when he kisses the crook of her neck, trailing along so his lips gently land on her ear; she feels that shiver running down her spine, and when she urges to remove his articles of clothing, he doesn't budge, and it's only leaving her mad feeling him sucking on her skin.

This time, there won't be anyone around. There will be no words, no denials. Just them, extinguishing their needs toward each other with passionate kisses, touches, moans, and desires. Just them, letting each other undoing everything that separates their skins to collide.

He takes his sweet time to travel down her body with his tongue, just like how long it takes for them to get where they want to, and she lets him take detours here and there, let his hand roams around, but even she knows eventually, he'll find his way back to her. And in this case, it's that place between her thighs. Where it's drenched with the need of him.

When she feels him easing her need, an even bigger sensation tickles her insides. Not on the lower part of her body, but it's somewhere around her chest- as if it's about to burst, but in the most idyllic way possible, and she grows fond of the feeling when he glances up to gauge her reaction. Her grip on his hair gets tighter, and so is his hand holding her down. Her breath gets heavier, and that's when he stops and leaves her squirming.

She's so close to smacking his head for leaving her as so, but as he flips her up to sit on his abdomen, she knows it's his way of telling her that she's in charge with the hazy grin he flashes her. Before signing her to get her face closer to his.

"I've fantasized about this." He whispers seductively.

Not sure if she's tipsy from all those activities, but she finds herself chuckling slowly instead of slapping his brain out for (what could be) a moment breaker. He stops it with a deep kiss and a good grip of her back that soon turns into a chaste caress along her skin, once again.

When she gets him inside her, she feels complete. As if after all this time, he's been that missing pieces she's always looking for. He doesn't stop the soft strokes he's been planting along her ivory skin. Along every curve of her body that feels like it belongs under his touch. And she doesn't stop rocking herself with a perfectly arched back. They move in sync with the moans that escape them. It's soft, but rapid at the same time.

At the same time he turns her over once again, the same time she holds onto his neck and have his lips close to her ear, she wonders if this is what it feels like to have herself on a utopia; a place she never lets herself into as life didn't work that way for her.

But even then when she first lay her eyes on him, she knows he's going to be a mountainful of troubles. Only now she realizes, that the view on top is always worth the broken hearts, which too, always beats even if it's shattered.

This- everything is worth the wait. And she'd never thought she'd think of it, but she'd do it all over again just to feel this lightness in her chest.

So she lets herself melt within the touch of hands that play with firecrackers.

* * *

XXIV.

"How much longer will you be in there, eh? We'll be late, y'know."

 _Great,_ she almost drops an earring into the sink. "I swear to my God tongue, if you don't stop asking the same question for the next 15 minutes, it will take me twice as long as that stupid yacht dinner, Yukihira!"

"We've been dating for two years. I think it's time we drop the family name calling."

"Maybe another year." She exits the bathroom as her hand battles the infuriating zipper of her red dress, "Ugh, zip this thing up for me."

Sōma gets up from the bed and approaches her back, but instead of zipping it up, he does it the other way as he leaves little pecks along her shoulder to the back of her neck.

"S-Stop it, idiot! You're the one who's very keen on this dinner plan." She squiggles, but he shows no sign of letting go.

"Y'know too well how this dress works for me, so don't blame me if I steal you out of it." He smirks before aiming his lips to hers, but it's quickly caught by her palm.

"Lipgloss, Yukihira."

"Aw, c'mon! You're no fun, Nakiri. You can always re-apply the thing."

"We can wait after we get back, can't we?" She says, fixing her hair, "Besides, we can't ruin that nice tuxedo."

"You called a tux you just see the first time nice, yet you still can't say my cooking's delicious? Really?"

"Just be grateful I don't call it disgusting anymore."

He cackles and motions towards her, "I can take this thing off for you, y'know."

"Yukihira, haven't you had enough from last night?"

"Not nearly." He swings their hands playfully, "I mean, when in Paris, right?"

"Stop making Paris an excuse, will you?" She rolls her eyes, "You said the same thing when we were in Rio."

"Hey, it's not often we both can take some days off work to travel, aight?"

"I know." Erina offers him a smile, circling her arms around his neck, "If you say we can stay a little longer… I mean, I wouldn't mind redoing my make-up later."

At her remark, Sōma chuckles. He lets her do that flirty eye trick she always uses to get him to bed, and it almost never fails.

Until now.

"I'm kidding. We should leave now." He taps her bum playfully, "Here's your purse."

"W-What?!" Deep down, she knew she should never give in to his devilish touches.

"That swanky yacht will leave in 30 minutes."

"It will only take us 20 minutes to get to Seine river."

"Not if we do it." He rushes to the door with her hand in his, "Oh, by the way,"

"What?"

"Are you _not_ wearing anything under that dress?"

She sneers pompously as she passes his stunned self in front of their hotel room. Now who's game is it? "Perhaps if you don't check your front pocket, you shall never know."

"You mean the pocket… of this tux?"

"Yukihira, you didn't eat anything from that convenient store across the street, did you? Of course the pocket of that tux, _baka_!"

He hastily gropes the front pocket, and an instant relief drawn on his feature, which immediately turns into a reassuring rise of an eyebrow.

"Interesting."

She grimaces, "Alright, now walk in front of me so you're not distracted by my backside."

"As you wish, ojou-sama."

Oh, if only Erina has any idea what Sōma is actually planning tonight. Why he's been ringing Takumi non-stop for the last two weeks. Why he bribes for reservation in that exclusive river yacht dinner.

Or how thankful he is she didn't see that Cartier box hiding under his Armani tuxedo.

* * *

Disclaimer:

I do not own Shokugeki no Soma


End file.
